


another time, another place

by witheringhopes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheringhopes/pseuds/witheringhopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows the place by Kyungsoo’s side was and will never be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another time, another place

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Sehun whispers against the shell of his ear. Their hearts beating loud, just having escaped the throngs of socialites.

“Nothing.” He winces, his throat feels tight.

He feels Sehun stiffen in his arms.

He hopes, _prays_ to God, Sehun doesn’t notice the stinging in his eyes.

There’s a heavyweight in his chest, and he can feel the pull in his gut. They have to be quick, because time isn’t here for them. And when the party's over, Kyungsoo won’t be here for him either.

He kisses Kyungsoo like he’ll break, licking into his mouth, savouring every last second.

Kyungsoo stands on the tips of his shoes, because Sehun is tall, too tall. He can still draw back memories of the younger Sehun. He certainly wasn’t as tall, just all bones and a cold air about him that unnerved Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo feels the back of his knees hit the plush bed. Sehun settles in between his legs.

Oh Sehun is a brilliant red.

Sehun, in his dark jeans and crisp white button downs, holding Kyungsoo close as they breath each other in.

He still remembers their promise to the world- to run until their feet bleed, but they’ll still be smiling.

But promises were made to be broken. Otherwise, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to explain why everything is falling apart.

Sehun’s pretty pink lips stretch wide, taking all of Kyungsoo in. A shiver of pleasure slithers down Kyungsoo’s spine.

Sehun looks up at him, eyes rimmed with exhaustion and pain. Kyungsoo suddenly can’t breathe, his throat tight, like bottleneck.

He cards a hand through Sehun’s raven locks. He wonders when he will be able to just touch Sehun and not have to worry about the judging eyes peering at the slightest show of affection between the two men, and the thought leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

Sehun pulls back, marveling at Kyungsoo laid out, bare, on the bed for him. There’s a moment of silence that sits heavy on their chest.

They both take a deep breath. Maybe, just maybe, they can make this, whatever this is between them work and the pain pricking at their hearts will stop.

Kyungsoo lets out a cry to which Sehun silences with his lips. He slings his arms around Sehun's neck as they listen to the sounds of Kyungsoo crying for all of Sehun’s everything.

And they can’t. No matter how much they fool each other into thinking they will sacrifice everything for each other- they can’t and they won’t.

In another time, perhaps, they would allow themselves to love each other until their hearts could love no more. But everything is shattering and it's too late to pick up the pieces.

So they’re settling it tonight.

Sehun grips tightly onto his thigh, hooking it around his waist. They’ve done this so many times before, this should be a fixed routine, but he can’t help choking back a sob.

Waves of flames flare Kyungsoo’s body into its wake at the push. He didn’t let Sehun prepare him, not sparing any second they have left. He reaches for Sehun’s lithe frame, feeling the pain pulsing in his ears.

He kisses Sehun hard, the sound of their teeth clinking echos off the walls. The air crackles in need and the impending approach of the end.

Sehun is the first to pull away, cowering his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, desperately clinging onto the last bits and pieces of them. Kyungsoo grasp his chin in between his thumb and forefinger.

Kyungsoo swipes a finger across his cheek, catching the tears that fall from his eyes. Kyungsoo tries to catch his breath.

Sehun thrusts away at him, lips ghosting Kyungsoo’s.

He’s close, and so is Sehun. They gasp for air, pushing each other over the edge, drunk off the burning want and need.

They both come, unraveling in each other’s arms.

Sehun doesn’t collapse and roll to his side to stroke Kyungsoo until he’s lulled to sleep. No, instead he brushes their lips together before getting up to leave, because he knows the place by Kyungsoo’s side was and will never be his.

Just like that, Sehun watches Kyungsoo from across the ballroom and pretends he doesn’t see the way Kyungsoo holds her, like she is his world.

Or how Kyungsoo wants to end things between them in order to give his all to someone else.

Someone that wasn't Sehun.


End file.
